Talk:Clothcraft Guide by Ctownwoody
Just wanted to note that the guild will not buy Heko Obis, so you might want to NPC those puppies to Nchaa's Good Goods instead. ^^ NanaaMihgo 11:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Simple pattern for those that want to farm yag neclesses. Yag neclesses + wind crystal = Grass Thread x 3 (Cap 1) Grass Thread x 3 + earth crystal = Grass Cloth x 1 (cap 4) Grass Cloth x 2 + Grass Thread x 1 + earth crystal = Cape (cap 8) Also Grass Cloth x 2 + wind crystal = Hachimaki (cap 11) NOTE: You can probably sell the necklesses and buy these mets with some gill left over, which is more efficent, however i personaly know some ppl that would rather do this synth pattern; considering it 'free' hence the reason i mention it. Godofgods I've always found that Desynthesis of certain Beastman items is an excellent source of materials. In particular, Antican Robes are a good source of cotton thread/cloth, and Gigas Socks are an excellent source of Wool Thread, especially if you can head for Lufaise Meadows and wipe out the locals there. My clothcraft's only around 52, so I'm not sure how effective things like Corse Robes and Poroggo Hats are given their rarity. You could also go after Tonberry Coats for linen, but the risk of eating a high-powered Grudge while farming seems dangerous. Tristan Kain 12:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Tristan, Absolutely! Desynthing Beastman items is a great way to get threads for making cloths. I only do it when I get the drops though, preciously because desynthesis is so touchy. From my understanding, Corse Robes and Poroggo Hats are above 60, but don't quote me on that. But Gigas, Tonberry, Goblin and Antican cloth-armors are worth keeping some lightning crystals on hand for (when farming). Cotton Do you have anymore cotton related recipes that may be used for skill. I have found on more than one occasion my servers guild shop has the cotton for cheap. I know that cotton threads are clothcraft 11. I plan on making a bunch of this while saruta cotton is still at its lowest. *Not using Saruta Cotton. Save them for things like Bronze Bed or Shinobi-Tabi synths. Cotton Thread itself can run for 120 each (based on Selbina's lowest price), which can make Cotton Cloth a worthy synth. However, whenever I raid a guild for cheap Cotton Thread, i usually end up making Velvet Cloth but that's only because I can. --Ctownwoody 15:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Red Grass Thread (15) Hey CTW, I know you have a prohibition against farming except when it's to resolve a supply issue, or if it's Ram Skin, but this seems like a really easy way to bridge the gap from Hakimachi to Linen Thread. Head to Giddeus with a few stacks of Sickles. Red Moko Grass is a common drop there, after an hour you should have 3-4 stacks. That should be enough to bridge the gap, and the thread/cloth is disturbingly expensive. On Quetz a single piece of cloth goes for 5k (used in gobbiebag). --QuetzElohim 17:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I guess that works. The sales rate and the profitability have left me burned at times, so I removed it. --Ctownwoody 17:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Gold Thread at a profit You state in your guide that Gold thread is hugely profitable in singles. Having looked at it, I cant imagine how this can be, given that gold ingots range from 22k-26k and gold thread for 11-12k. When you consider the recipe only makes 2 thread, this is barely break even at best, and then only if you farm your own thread. Perhaps I am missing something, but I would love to know how this is hugely profitable. --Cariadora *Yeah, that was pre-Campaign coffers. Also, and perhaps as a mixed-bag, that was during the heyday of some Orc-Mask desynth bots (a pair of THF75s that'd farm Gold Orcmasks and Mythril Beastcoins) which kept Gold Ingot prices very low. I'm revising the main page to reflect the new reality. --Ctownwoody 17:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Wool Thread If you can catch the Leather guild(sandy) on the right day, Sheepskins can get down to around 60 gil each. It comes out much cheaper to make that into wool(Leather 4) and then make that into thread. Wool Thread is way more than Sheep Wool on my server these days. Note-I think it takes roughly 24 hours for the guild to go back down in price if you buy out all their wool.